mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Towns
There are 22 towns in Calradia, allotted to the six factions. In order to take control of a town, you must besiege it or convince the owner to join your faction. Once you have successfully won control of a town, you can manage it and station a garrison there. Each town also grants control of two or more villages. Periodically a town may be hosting a Tournament: * Join the Tournament: Victory will improve your reputation with the town as well as offering good betting profits. Even if you do not own the lands, you can do the following at a town: * Go to the castle: This lets you enter the keep of the castle, where you can interact with any nobles who are currently in the castle. * Take a walk around the streets: From here, you can talk to the villagers, trade with the merchants or visit the Guild Master (who will give you quests). * Visit the tavern: Here, you can recruit mercenaries or heroes, interact with travellers, and talk to ransom brokers who will buy your prisoners. You can also approach the tavern keeper and pay 1000 denars to make the residents like you more, by buying a drink for everyone. * Enter the arena: Here, you can compete in melee tournaments. You must fight a large group of men and survive. You will gain some gold depending on how many men you have knocked unconscious. This ranges from 5 denars (if you knocked 3 men unconscious) to 250 denars (if you are the last one standing). * Go to the marketplace: You can buy or sell arms, armor, horses, food or goods. Also, you can assess the local prices, which tells you some good ways to make money quick by trading. * Wait for some time: If you own the town, this is free, but if you do not own it then it will cost you a small amount of denars per night. * Buy some Land for a productive enterprise: '''This was added in a recent update. The option appears if you talk the guildmaster. Provided you have a positive or neutral relationship with the town, you can set up a business to produce goods from raw materials, eg. a bakery to make bread from grain. After the enterprise is up and running (after 7 days) you have the option to sell direct to the local market, or warehouse goods for your own use. Profits are displayed in the weekly budget summary. If you become at war with that faction, the profits are sequestered. If you own the town, you can do the following as well: * '''Station a garison here: You may put soldiers from your party into the town as garrisons. They can help to defend the town if people want to siege it, and make it less likely for prisoners to escape. You may also put captured prisoners in the city. * Manage this town: You may build a messenger post (which lets you know when enemies are nearby) or a prisoner tower (which reduces the chance of prisoners escaping). If you are also a monarch of your own, you may relocate the capital city of your realm by choosing this option (of course, this is disabled if the town already is the capital city): *'Move your court here:' You may relocate the royal court of your kingdom to this city. Category:Gameplay Category:Towns